He Came On A Monday
by LycoX
Summary: Mondays would never be the same again in many a Gothamite's mind after the appearance of the one known as Solomon Grundy. Tabitha Galavan being a prime example of that!


**He Came**

 **On A Monday**

 **Disclaimer: Since we know Butch's Solomon Grundy is coming soon, I thought I'd try my take on how he'll show up. Also inspired thanks to Twitter's own Paul_ThePullBox after a little bit of discussion with him on the subject.**

* * *

" _Gothamites everywhere are shocked after witnessing the chaotic arrival of the one calling himself Solomon Grundy. Who was apparently born on a Monday as he loudly proclaimed while attacking everything in sight. An alarming thing about this mysterious figure is his remarkable looks to that of Butch Gilzean. Is this truly Butch Gilzean or just an unfortunate look alike?_ _It should also be noted that the combined presence of the dwindling GCPD and Oswald Cobblepot's men were not able to bring this Solomon Grundy down. And just about nearly everything at their disposa-_ " Sparks flew from the tv thanks to the embedded knife that had found a home inside of it.

Shocking and angering Oswald considerably in the process. Victor Zsasz even had his guns trained on the one responsible. "Tabitha!? What the Hell is the meaning of this!?" Demanded to know Oswald, better known as the Penguin.

The sounds of a whip was heard next, effectively knocking the hand guns Victor had out of his hands. Earning Selina Kyla a glare from the man that she was unaffected by. "I should be asking you that, Penguin. As I want to know what the HELL you did to Butch!"

"I didn't do anything! Why would I!?" He asked her in an offended tone.

"For choosing me over you?"

Penguin scoffed at that. "Like I'm that petty to pull something like that."

"No, but I bet you could find somebody to do it. Like that Strange guy." Remarked Selina while keeping herself ready in case she needed to use her whip.

"And have more freaks on the streets? Please! Besides, not even Butch deserves that. But rest assured, I myself am NOT pleased by what's happened to him!"

As the dead should stay dead after all. Unless it was his dear beloved mother and father. Who had been taken from this life far too damned soon in his view. Of course, he did have to admit that having Butch's newer self on his side would be a huge boon to his growing power… Tabitha stared hard at him for a moment. "So you really had nothing to do with my Butch's Grundy routine?"

"I've said that twice now haven't I?" Oswald asked her in return with irritation lacing his voice.

Narrowing her eyes, she walked over and grabbed her knife from the ruined tv and sheathed it as she made her way over to Selina's side. "Well, when I find out who did this to him. They'll wish they had NEVER been born." As her Honeybun didn't deserve for this to happen to him!

Even if others with little love for a gangster like him would have disagreed with her. Not that she would have cared of course. "Can I be there for that? It sounds really fun!" Victor asked hopefully.

Sharing a look with her young protege, the two turned towards Victor and spoke at the same time. "No!"

"Aww damn."

Ruin his fun! Shaking their heads, the two girls decided to leave now that Tabitha's business here had been concluded. Steadfastedly ignoring Oswald's shout about them owing him a new tv as they did so. "So, what now? Confront Barbara?" Wondered Selina curiously.

"I already did that before we came here."

"Oh. Want me to ask Bruce? He might know somethin'." If he didn't have his head up that damn knife's metaphorical ass anyway!

The same knife that got Gordon in the hospital and had left the Kid in a funk ever since. But Tabitha shook her head. "Nah, if his company was doing anything like that again. They'd probably be even more secretive then before."

"Good point. Maybe we should find Butch himself and ask?"

Tabitha considered that for a moment. "Well… A guy his size with that kind of skin color shouldn't be too hard to find..." Or so she hoped anyway.

And if and when they did find him, she hoped he'd be in a talking mood instead of a destructive killing kind. "We can start in the Narrows?" Selina suggested.

"Then lets get to it. Especially before some jackass takes advantage of my Honeybun."

Hell would be paid if that happened!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally had a more wild idea in mind with the Police and Penguin's bunch taking Butch Grundy on but decided to go this route instead. Hope all enjoyed!**


End file.
